One of the Uses for Tony Stark's Bedrooms
by MayFairy
Summary: When a drunk and secretly vulnerable Aliya gets a bit too close to Tony Stark at one of his parties, a protective and jealous Doctor takes matters into his own hands, with interesting results. *No Iron Man Knowledge Needed* Doctor/OC


**Just for the record...I have no idea where this came from, exactly. I was just watching Iron Man yesterday, and thinking about how he's such a womanizer and what would happen if him or someone liked him tried something on Aliya and the Doctor did something about it. So today I wrote something about it, and came up with this. A very Daliya shippy, rather *ahem* heated one-shot. Nothing too explict, but yeah. **

**So Tony Stark/Iron Man is just kind of in here for the main reason that for this idea to work, the man involved would have to be very charming and intelligent, or else Aliya - no matter how drunk - what not do what she does. Even so, I'm a little worried that she's a bit out of character here, but hey, I made her, so I'm taking some creative license and saying that due to feelings of neglect and drunkness, she did this. **

******Enjoy! And you don't really have to be knowledge in either fandom to read this, though if you don't know anything about the Doctor/Aliya relationship this probably won't interest you much. :P**

* * *

It was the grandest Earth party they had ever been to together, and the Doctor could see the awe in Aliya's eyes as they travelled all over the interior of the building.

"It's…exquisite…" She breathed, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Thank the psychic paper," He replied, but smiled as he hugged her back, pleased with himself. "According to it, we're Alison Holmes and John Smith, freelance scientific partners who are experimenting with time travel."

She raised her eyebrows. "You really aren't going to choose a more interesting name than John Smith? Though it's quite an accurate cover occupation we have there."

"John Smith is inconspicuous," The Doctor defended as he adjusted the black bowtie that went with his black tie ensemble. "It's better than adopting the name of a fictional character."

"I've never seen you dress like this before…it suits you," Aliya commented as they ascended the stairs, ignoring his statement about her fake name completely.

"Well, your dress suits you," He ran his eyes over the blue-green dress that matched one of her eyes before smiling at her.

"Why thank you, Mr Smith," She laughed, "Now, who's party is this, anyway?"

"A man named Tony Stark, billionaire and genius, he's also famous for constructing a metal suit that allows him to essentially be a superhero, it's all very cool," The Doctor said enthusiastically, "I am very much hoping to meet him, the genius behind the Iron Man!" He swiped a nibble off a passing waiter and ate it happily.

"A genius?" Aliya felt herself become more interested. "Well that makes a nice change from the usual rich people. Where is he?"

"I imagine he'll turn up," The Doctor said offhandedly.

* * *

Aliya was sipping a martini that the Doctor for some reason had not tried to take off of her when a handsome man came to stand at the bar next to her, ordering a drink.

"Sure thing, Mr Stark," The bartender replied, and Aliya looked at him with new interest.

"Are you him? The supposed genius and billionaire?" She asked as she looked him over again. He looked a little surprised at the question.

"I don't know if I've ever been asked that, everyone knows my face," He said as if he hadn't thought about it before.

"Well evidently I don't, but I'm going to take that as a yes," Aliya replied smoothly as she took another sip of her drink.

"You're English," He commented as his own drink arrived.

"How very astute of you," Came the answer which then made him smirk.

"Name?" Tony Stark leant against the bar a little, his eyes running over her properly as he waited for her answer.

"Alison Holmes."

"Like Sherlock Holmes."

Aliya couldn't help it, she laughed out loud at just how right he was. "Yes, exactly like that." He seemed to not quite understand the humour in the statement, but he didn't seem put off by the laughing either.

"Alison seems like such a formal name," He said, and she raised an eyebrow as if to test him.

"Perhaps I'm a formal kind of woman," She retorted, and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow in question, his eyes probing hers. She couldn't hold his gaze with the required seriousness, she averted her eyes with a guilty laugh. "Alright, alright, I'm not." Her eyes flicked up to his with warmth and humour. "Call me Ali."

He looked incredibly smug as he held out his hand to shake hers. "Well, Ali, feel free to call me Tony."

"Nice to meet you, Tony," She said as she shook his hand, "Your work sounds very interesting, though I've not heard much about it."

He again looked surprised by her lack of knowledge. "I used to design weapons…and then I created the Iron Man suit."

"Yes, but what does the Iron Man suit do, exactly?" Aliya asked, and this time he laughed.

"You don't know?"

"Why else would I ask?" She clicked her tongue with slight impatience, and he chuckled before holding his hand out to her again.

"Alright…if you dance with me, I'll do my best to answer any questions…within reason," He offered, and she grinned before taking his hand and subsequently, his offer.

* * *

The Doctor wandered away from the group of scientists he had been conversing with and scanned the mass of people for Aliya, only to see her dancing with Tony Stark himself. How had that come about? He found a place where he could watch them easily, wanting to make sure that Aliya was okay. She had a tendency to underestimate a lot of Earth males and their intentions.

* * *

"So, it's a suit which has the ability to fly and attack through high-powered gauntlets?"

"Essentially, yes."

Aliya and Stark had gotten on rather well so far, with Aliya easily understanding all the scientific principles behind the Iron Man suit, and both being surprised at the other's intelligence. They made for good dance partners too, with his expert feet hiding any slip-ups that she made. Even if she did blame over half of them on the high heels she was wearing. He kept her steady with his hand at her waist, and she grinned at him whenever she made a mistake.

"Your eyes are different colours. I didn't notice before."

"Heterochromia. Look it up."

"I know what it is."

"I should hope so."

Their conversation progressed from strange things, to normal things, and back to even stranger things, but that was the way they both liked it.

"For someone of your grace, Miss Holmes, you certainly aren't as good at dancing as you are at understanding electrical and mechanical engineering," He commented, and she simply laughed at herself.

"Well, nobody's perfect, Mr Stark, it's not my fault that my expertise lies in engineering and not dancing. Which would you say is more useful in the long run?" Aliya questioned with a grin, knowing which one he would pick.

"Touché," He said with an amused smirk, "But is that what you are? An engineer?"

"Of sorts…I work with temporal science and engineering, something that not many can claim," She answered, and if she didn't think she knew him better, she would say he looked impressed.

"Time travel?"

"Yes, though I really am unable to disclose any more information than that," Aliya smirked at him, delighting in the fact that he now looked slightly intrigued.

"Well, look at that…who's turned into the mysterious one now?"

"I was always the mysterious one, Stark, you simply didn't realise."

"Oh really?" She nodded at his words. "Well, in that case, can I buy you another drink?"

"You most certainly can."

* * *

The Doctor scowled into his whiskey – which was _not _as tasty as lemonade, but more helpful for easing his mind – as he watched the interactions between Tony Stark and 'Alison Holmes'. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did, and he couldn't ignore the small urge in his gut to go up to Stark and pull him away from Aliya.

The pair had exchanged a lot of drinks, and Aliya had had at least five. Knowing that she didn't hold her alcohol well, the Doctor knew that she would not handle many more. But it didn't look like they were planning on having more, Stark was whispering in her ear and she was nodding and smiling as he led her up the nearest flight of stairs.

Downing his drink in one gulp, the Doctor made to follow.

* * *

Aliya and Stark walked through the house, occasionally stumbling.

"I wonder what the Doctor's doing…" She wondered aloud absently, and Stark frowned slightly, but asked the obvious follow-up question more out of politeness than anything.

"Who's the Doctor?"

"Doctor John Smith…" She hiccupped before continuing, "He's my…my friend. Kind of protective."

Tony Stark laughed quietly as he opened the door to a bedroom and they both walked in, closing the door behind them. "Why would you need protecting?" He approached her, his hands reaching around her lower back and caressing it slowly.

"From men like you who get me drunk…men like you who I don't actually regard as idiots," She replied, her wit still somewhat intact despite being intoxicated.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"Compared to most of the people on this planet…yes," She said with a laugh as he pulled her body against his, his hands travelling down past her back, "But that makes two of us."

"Which is what will make this so interesting," He said before pressing his mouth against hers with a commanding force, and Aliya knew from the moment of contact that it didn't quite feel right, no spark, just nice, but couldn't bring herself to care. This man was a womanizer, she knew that, she knew she wasn't the first to do this with him, and she wouldn't be his last…but at least someone wanted to hold her, for a while. At least someone found her brain intriguing, found it interesting and impressive and mysterious.

His hands roamed up and down her body with urgency as his fingers found the zip at the side of her dress and yanked it down. Then his fingers were on the bare skin of her torso and she was fighting his dominance, trying to assert herself. He seemed to find it amusing and challenging, and he pulled their hips together again as an answering move.

Her hands were just pulling out his shirt when the door slammed open. They disentangled themselves and looked to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, his expression dark and alight with a strange fire Aliya couldn't identify.

"Get out," He said to Stark in a dangerously low tone. Little did Aliya know that Stark could identify what it was in the other man's eyes, which was the reason for what he did next.

Looking between the two of them, Stark merely raised his eyebrows. "Well, there's obviously some unfinished business between the two of you here. I'll leave you to it." With that he walked out, tucking his shirt back in as he went. He winked at Aliya before closing the door behind him.

The blonde Time Lady turned to the Time Lord in front of her with anger in his eyes. "What gave you the right to do that? I am an adult, you can't just treat me like a child!"

"Perhaps when you're mature enough to not get so drunk that you're ready to get off with the first man willing-" The Doctor's fatherly tone made her want to slap him, so she balled her fists and looked away from him, unknowingly revealing the open side of her dress to him as she turned away.

"I can do whatever I like-"

"You're a Time Lady, Aliya, casual sex isn't in your blood, it's not something we do! So what was that?" The Doctor demanded, coming closer to her only for her to move further away, against the wall.

"He was a genius, a real, honest to time genius," Aliya replied forcefully, "Talking to him was interesting-"

"I know what I walked in on, and it wasn't talking! What would you have been doing if I'd been one minute later?" His voice had gone quiet, and her eyes went cold as she met his.

"You're a big boy, Theta, do you really need me to give you a sex talk?" She replied coolly, before turning her head to face the wall. The Doctor let out a growl of frustration and paced to the other end of the room.

"Why were you doing it?" He asked furiously.

"Because I wanted to be wanted!" She yelled. "I wanted someone to think I was smart and funny and desirable, because obviously no one else I know thinks so!"

The Doctor's eyes lit up with even more anger than before. "You really have no idea, do you? The effect you have on select people?" He demanded, and she narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"What effect? What select people?"

"People with brains…people used to being the most charismatic and brilliant."

"But what effect do I have on them?" Aliya's voice was more curious than anything now, the previous roughness and anger had melted away as he came back to her, his eyes darkened and serious.

"You make them want you," He said softly, "Not because of your looks – you're nothing massively remarkable there – but because of your confidence. Your intelligence. You keep up with everything they say and then say things that baffle them, and you're so sure of yourself without realising. And then they want you."

She turned abruptly, but when she went to walk, lost her balance on her heels and fell to the floor while cursing drunkenly. She ripped her shoes off her feet and flung them away angrily. He wordlessly grabbed her wrists and helped her off the floor and held her tightly once she was upright.

When he didn't release her, she looked up at him in confusion. "Doctor, you can-"

That was the moment when he crushed his lips against hers, silencing her completely. She went rigid, confused as to whether what she thought was happening was actually happening, but when she realised that he was actually kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him as close as possible. The moment she responded, his tongue ran along her lip before claiming her mouth without permission, but she just pulled him closer until the question in her mind couldn't go without an answer for any longer. She yanked her mouth away from his.

"Doctor, where did this come from?" She asked breathlessly, still very much in his arms, her hands either side of his face.

"I suppose that's the thing about you and charismatic and brilliant men…I'm brilliant and charismatic too," He said in a low tone. Her lips parted slightly in surprise as she tried to comprehend the idea that he could actually want her. "And I'm sure there are a lot of people who would like a woman like you where I have you right now…but you're not available any more. You're mine."

Her eyebrows shot up despite herself, challenging him because she would not back down from him. "If you think that you can do everything you've done to me, and then just come and _claim _me out of the blue-" His hand immediately covered her mouth.

"Shh…argue with me later," He whispered with surprising gentleness as his other hand slipped to the already opened side of her dress and pushed the whole thing off her body. She shuddered and shoved his hand off her mouth so that she could stretch up on her tiptoes and kiss him again. He grinned against her lips as her dress fell to the floor and began to undo his trousers while she was pulling off his bowtie and jacket. When they too were on the floor, she went to his shirt buttons and began undoing them as well.

His own hands flew into her hair, feeling the softness of her short blonde hair and pulling on it gently as his shirt joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips before leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone.

"Doctor, I-" Her voice trailed off into a moan as his fingers caressed the soft skin of her torso.

Again he shushed her like she was a child. "Talk later." His main reason for this was because he didn't think that he could hold back any longer. Surely she could feel how much he wanted her?

He pressed his forehead against hers gently and she gasped when she felt the flow of physical need coming through the momentary psychic link. His arms wound around her tighter as he carried her to the bed and set her down before coming down on top of her, his weight pressing down on her body as her hands roamed the muscles of his back.

"Doctor, I need you…I've always needed you," She whispered, and he smiled down at her slightly, his eyes warm.

"I know, Ali," He whispered back, and he kissed her again as they tumbled together into the blissful unknown that was so wonderfully familiar.

* * *

In the morning, Tony Stark went into the guest bedroom he had left the night before, and opened the door to see exactly what he had expected to see, the brunette man who had been in the bowtie and the blonde woman he had gotten so angry at, peacefully asleep together under the covers of the bed, clearly unclothed.

He smirked. "Alright you two, get out of my house, you've had your fun." The two both jolted awake and abruptly turned bright red upon realising where they were. Stark laughed and left the room to give them both some privacy.

The Time Lords looked at each other with shocked expressions before laughing so hard that tears formed in the corners of their eyes. The Doctor kissed Aliya's forehead fondly while still chuckling and hugged her to his chest.

"We should get dressed."

"Actually, I was planning on walking out of here completely naked, thought I'd show Stark what he missed out on-"

"Aliya, don't even go there."

"Why not?"

"Or I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

* * *

**So...that was random, I know, but hopefully you Daliya shippers liked it! :P **

**Let me know your thoughts in a review, please? *offers cookies***

**-MayFairy :) **


End file.
